stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Vol 4 174
Stephanie: I'm back. But am I welcome back? ''Batman: ''If you want it. Stephanie: I want it. Batman: Maybe some time... Stephanie: I've had all the time I need. It's an all-out brawl, and Robin, Violet and Spoiler will have to work together if they want to get out alive. By the end of the night, casualties will be counted and the ultimate mystery of Spoiler's true identity will finally be solved! Summary of Stephness: Sin Fang and his henchmen attack, and Tim dives for cover, taking Spoiler with him, thinking that even though he hates her for imitating Stephanie, he can't just let her die. He angrily urges her to leave, telling her there's no place for her in Gotham. Spoiler replies that she knew he'd say that, and throws a smoke bomb at the henchmen, jumps one, and begins to beat him up. Tim notes that she's as reckless as Steph, but still doesn't believe she is Steph. Sin Fang throws some knives at Spoiler and Tim dives in front of her, the knives bouncing off his cape. Spoiler shows concern, but he says he's not cut and once again angrily tells her to get out. Violet attacks Sin Fang and gets badly beaten, but Robin and Spoiler both deflect the knives thrown at them. Tim knocks Sin Fang's fang out, but gets kicked in the stomach. Fang does the same thing to Spoiler when she charges him, while nailing Violet with a palm strike at the same time. Tim calls in his car, the Redbird, by remote control, knocking Fang and his henchmen out of the way. He drags Violet to the car, calling Spoiler to come with him, but she replies, "No way, Boy Wonder. We'll meet when I'm ready, and not a second before." She throws a smoke bomb at the henchmen and grapples away. Tim calls Batman after he escapes, telling him he needs his powers of persuasion. Spoiler undresses in her apartment, only then finding Tim has put a tracer on her. She says, "Damn," just as the Dynamic Duo comes through the door, Tim telling her, "This ends tonight, whoever you are." Spoiler says, "Whoever I am?" and rips off her mask, revealing herself to be Stephanie. "That's you all over, isn't it? Always so sure you're right." There is a long pause as both Batman and Tim stare at an angry Steph. Then Tim jumps her and kisses her, picking her up into the air. She tells him to slow down, smiling and saying she's glad to see him too. She asks Batman to be welcomed back into the "family" and Batman replies yes. Tim guesses Batman knew all along, and Batman confirms he suspected, and says that's why Steph had no memorial in the cave. Tim is rather put out by both Bruce and Steph's deception. They go to said cave, and Steph greets a shocked Alfred, and explains that Leslie faked her death and set her up with a new identity in Africa, thinking she suffered enough. But Steph felt like she'd run away and decided to go back to Gotham. Tim asks Steph if her mother knows, and Steph says "No". Though nervous, she lets Tim take her to the hospital where her mother works. Crystal is shocked, and Stephanie tells her mother she's going to tell her everything, while Tim stands to the side, still looking upset that Stephanie deceived him. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Robin: Violent Tendencies TPB Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler Category:Covers